Facebook y Slugbook
by RukiaLopez
Summary: Accidentalmente, Eli entro la Red social con Twist porque todos de bajoterra conectado llamado* Facebook* en el futuro 2023 junto con Melissa y otros villanos se entran en las conversaciones del grupo, Elsa, jack frost,la banda de shane,Ezra, Vert, por lo mientras sale blakk, krytus y más. Lean las conversaciones de ellos.
1. Aviso

Si les interesa o les gustan esto, Dé voto, Tengo las fotos de ellos pero pisoteando todos. eso no es capitulo, eso va hacer una conversaciones que leerán  
 ** _¿Ellos que hacen mientras sus rivales o enemigos, piensan usar Facebook o Slugbook?, y así a descansar y a conversa._**

 ** _Espero que les gusten._**


	2. Bienvenido a Facebook y Slugbook Unido

Eli hizo una cuenta de Slugbook como bienvenido.

 **Buscando amigos...**

Eli: Bueno creo que trixie me dijo que hiciera yo una cuenta de Slugbook y que es muy divertido.

 **1 UNA SOLICITUD**

Eli: una solicitud tan rápido? quien podría ser.- revisando en su celular.

Twist y Loki, quiere ser tu amigo de slugbook.

Eli: twist? no creo que twist...

 **2 SOLICITUDES MAS**

Trixie Beatriz Sting, quiere ser tu amiga de slugbook.

Kord Zane, quiere ser tu amigo de slugbook.

Eli: bueno a ellos si lo aceptos.

 **GRUPO DE CONVERSACIONES SHANEN.**

 **CONECTADO TRXIE Y KORD.**

Trixie: Hola Eli ya te gusto tu nueva cuenta de slugbook?/

Kord: hola Eli es muy divertido el slugbook de bajoterra.

Eli: hola chicos, trixie tiene un vídeo verdad? y vi tu comentario.

Comentario del video:/

Trixie , hola todos de bajoterra le traigo aquí un vídeo sobre acerca de las babosas strong*como atrapar babosas  
***********************************************************

Eli: yo le doy un like, el trabajo que hicimos tú, Pronto, Kord y yo.

Trixie: Gracias Eli, eso hago un esfuerzo para que todos vean sobre bajoterra.

Kord: no me gusto que la babosa me escupiera en la cara.

Eli: Ja,ja,ja,ja si era unos lindo bebes.

Trixie: genial ja,ja,ja.

Eli: y Pronto tiene slugbook?

Kord: No eli pero Pronto no le gusta slugbook en la red social, pero Junjie si tiene.

ELI: entonces junjie me estará enviando una solicitud?

Kord: si eli :3

Eli: oh quiero que pronto entra a slugbook.

 **Conectado junjie al grupo**

Junjie: hola chicos, bueno he estado investigando y chateando con ustedes ahora.

Eli: junjie!.

Trixie: fuiste al campo callado junjie?

Junjie: si, la pandilla hoola sigue quitando el lugar al campo callado y no lo dejan en paz a las personas y tuve que hacer, le dice a bill y su pandilla que se vayaran de este lugar pero ellos no me hicieron caso y yo hice todo que pude.

Kord: dejalo junjie no te preocupes.

Eli: si todos nosotros le impediremos a bill y a su pandilla, le hare un duelo otra vez con bill para que entienda,y ah te acepte junjie en SB.

Junjie: gracias chicos aprecios mucho tu atención conmigo como un equipo y por cierto twist te agrego como amigo? por que veo tu perfil.

Eli: que? no, no lo acepte.

Trixie: bromeas eli?

Kord: twist te odia eli.

Eli; lo se chicos pero no lo acepte pero cómo?

Junjie: chicos! adivinen a quien agregue?

Todos: quien?

Junjie: a Melissa , la chica en llamas

Eli: melissa? cómo si ella esta en el futuro.

Trixie: eso ya la sabemos eli, pero vi una red social llamado Facebeook?

Eli: oh, oh. esto es malo.

Kord: Que quieres decir *oh oh* con eso eli?

 **Conectado Melissa al grupo**

Eli: Nada kord.

Melissa: hola trixie, kord, junjie, pronto y Eli.

Eli: hola mely.

Junjie: hola melissa :)

Melissa: :3 y bien porque ustedes están conectado en el facebokk?

Trixie: estamos en slugbook?

Kord: bueno creo que ya empezamos a pisotear.

Melissa: no es pisotear Kord, no voy a pelear con trixie y nadie solo quiero conversar y hablar de otras cosas .

Conectado Twist al grupo

Twist: hola melissa.

Melissa: ooh! que hace en la conversaciones twist 77.

Twist: ah porque eli me agrego.

Melissa: Jajaja si como no, entonces pisoteo contigo.😠

Kord: Twist porque odia tanto a eli.

Twist: Kord, desde ahora yo no vengo a odiar a eli y ni ustedes, he dejado de odiar a eli un poco, solo que quiero conocer a la chica en llamas que ella quemo mi lanzadora.😲

Trixie: Ja,ja,ja en serio? yo conozco muy bien a ella Twist, es porque la provocaste.😜

Eli: si :3 😂

Kord: ja,ja,ja XD

Twist: burlense todos ustedes pero me voy, solo que no me dejan hablar con ella.

Melissa: oh me hablabas ami? que aburrido, no gracias rubio exagerado.

Twist: eres soltera adiós chica en llamas.😘

Se desconecto Twist del grupo.

Melissa: ay pero que alivio.

Junjie: melissa esta conectado ezra?

Melissa: si junjie lo veo en el chat pero no se si le entra, me mando un mensaje dije que*melissa no puedo estar con ustedes en la conversación del grupo, estoy en una misión con kanan y estoy enclavado con el T_T pero más tardes me conectare bays* Ven? así me dejo el mensaje EZRA 😠

Junjie: Ok ya veo pobre ezra, se aseguro que kanan lo esta entrenando.

Kord: yo digo que ezra le da flojera usar el slugbook.

Melissa: bueno? veo que facebook esta unido a Slugbook? oh no.

Eli: que pasa meli?

Melissa: lo que pasa es que todo mis amigo entran en el grupo.

Kord: con razón dice *oh,oh* a eli.

Melissa: que?

Junjie: kord 😒

Trixie; eso no es nada melissa, uuh creo que entran en el grupo.

Se ha conectado Elsa Arendelle en el grupo

Elsa: hola oh trixie vi tus videos pero la babosa que tengo yo es Frast.

Trixie: Ja,ja,ja es el nombre que pusiste a que siempre le dice a jack a *Frast.*

Elsa: si pero no lo volveré a decir *frast* suena gracioso 😉 pero me estoy acostumbrando por su nombre jack, y chicos jack no se ha conectado?.

Melissa: no elsa.

Trixie: no je,je.

Elsa: ok la han visto por ahi?

Kord: elsa no he visto por aquí en bajoterra ni el parque por ahi.

Eli: elsa, jack no usado últimamente el face a slugbook pero lo vi donde vive mely./

Elsa: aah oki 😺 pero tengo que hablar con el y me tome una foto muy buena para jack./

"**********************************************************

Es una foto pero no se ve

Elsa: no se si me salio bien.

Melissa: aww 😻 te ves bien chava elsa bff

Eli: es un iphone? me cuesta mucho comprar uno.

Melissa: no me gusta el iphone pero prefiero el samsung galaxi.

Trixie: ay mely el iphone te combiene.

Kord: si y le tome fotos a pronto jugando con las babosas.

Junjie: o yo digo que el iphone que tiene, es bueno pero apoyo a mely.

Kord: el iprhone

Eli: chicos donde consigo compar uno?

Elsa: arg eli si tanto te gusta el iphone compratelo y ya.

Eli: Es que estoy en bajoterra y no puedo.😭

Melissa: oh dios? se vuelve loco por el iphone eli?/

Eli: es que vi su perfil de jack frost y el se ve muy guapo.

Melissa: aja, yo te presto mi celular ilay

Eli: Nah prefiero el iphone.

Elsa: bueno chicos, me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer en el arendelle adios.

Elsa Arendelle se ha desconetado del grupo trong.

Kord: uh que mal que harán en su fin de semana?

Melissa: yo ando pesada con mi familia kord y bueno nada, ya sabes aburrido.

Eli: practicas con junjie.

Junjie: nah a ah, cambio de planes yo tengo que salir ilay y hacer tiempo libre.

Trixie: tiempo libres.?

Eli: que hará en fin de semana? va a salir con alguien?

Melissa: uh ea, ea tiene una novia junjie. 😄

junjie:¿Que tengo novia yo? para nada chicos solo que voy a la caverna del este este fin de semana.

Kord: ooh eso creía.

Trixie: miren chicos, la foto de junjie.

"*******************************

Es una foto de junjie pero no se ve

Melissa: con su cámara junjie en su cara? ha ja,ja eres un chino.

Junjie: Muchas veces me dicen que soy chino, que no me llamen chino

Trixie: si tu lo dices Mely.

Eli: eso fue un poco gracioso.

Kord: chicos hay algo que veo en la conversaciones.

Trixie: que

Kord: los villanos tienen facebook?

Melissa: que? de quién esta ahi en la conversación.

Trixie: es blakk?¡?

Hola si le gusto dejen sus review asi prosigo, es divertido y el siguiente saldrá blakk en la conversación del facebook. bays adiós. espero que le haya gustado Jejeje. 👌


End file.
